the_seasmoke_privateer_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
The Werewolf Hunter
Story so far (Spoilers) Several months ago a strange Nord arrived to Innsmouth. Large, muscular and old. He was covered with scars and wore a black fured werewolf skin over his head and shoulders. Having spent some time at the Slag Pit, the Nord approached Salaadyn to inquire about Beithe and her recent pit matches. The Dunmer passed along a message to her that she had a challenger waiting for a match. That night she arrived, and while the First Mate watched, she was beaten badly. Unfortunately the elf outed herself when she finally recognized him for who he was.. the Hunter who had attacked her small and isolated home deep in the wilds of Glenumbra. There he and his partner had killed and mutilated both her Mate Fenris and her teacher the Witch Vera. During the fight she had panicked and sunk her were teeth deep into his shoulder. This confirmed her identity to the Hunter. He had been chasing the small elf for the last 20 or so years. After she had found her family dead, Beithe took her revenge on his own family and entire village. She even turned his wife into a werewolf and left her chained in silver for him to find. Since his arrival he has begun his reign of terror and revenge on Beithe. She had been in hiding after the fight, staying with her then new love interest Braigan. They kept to his tiny room in Ozzy's Inn. Then in one massive strike, the Hunter invaded her little cave home. Having killed the small wolf pup and left it behind.. Braigan had found it first with its neck broken. The Hunter also faught and took her friends, Björn and Johan..the kind and helpful Nordic twins. Later that day, the elf took off into the forests.. hoping to find and rescue them both. Unfortunately she found each one dead and tortured brutally.. continuing on she discovered his abandoned camp. Here traps had been laid, one of which she tripped and took a silver bolt to the hip. A message was left for her.. saying that all those she cared for would die before he came for her. Salaadyn had stepped up to help, much to her surprise. He hired local hunters and trappers to keep an eye out for the Hunter. During one meeting with the group, the Dunmer found their leaders head. The Hunter was there and confronted Sal.. giving him one last chance to hand over the elf. He declined and they faught.. this time it was Sal who took the beating. Naya had happened upon in him later that morning.. and at his request she sent for the elf. Beithe arrived with both Braigan and Adjanah.. they all trecked back to the ship where the elf spent many days healing rhe Dunmer. During this time, the two seemed to work out much of their differences. Some of the crew are aware of the Hunter.. those that know of her secret of course. And though all have pledged to help or even kill him.. she has insisted that she will be the one to take him out. Though finally she agreed to their help with the Captain's insistence.